Kamehameha
|romaji = |english = Kamehame Wave |engtv = Kamehameha Wave |games = Wind Wave''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'', localized "Dragon Power" |other = |ref =''Daizenshū 2'', page 202''Daizenshū 4'', page 111''Daizenshū 6'', pages 16, 124, 142''Daizenshū 7'', page 131 |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 14 |anime debut = DB008 |game debut = Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou |movie debut = Movie 1 |ova debut = OVA 1 |type = Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Basic type |class = Offensive |range = Long range |parent = Ki Manipulation Wave |related = * Garlic Cannon * Kamehameha Deflection * Masenko |derived = * Black Kamehameha * Continuous Kamehameha * Feint Kamehameha * Instantaneous Movement Kamehameha * Kaiōken Kamehameha * Kamehameha from the Feet * Kamehameha Max Power * Kamehameha Return * Limit Breaker Kamehameha * Super Kamehameha * Turning Kamehameha |users = * Cell * Gokū Black * GotenksDragon Ball chapter 495, page 13He attempted but never completed the usage. * Kuririn * Majin Bū * Majin Bū * Majin Bū * Muten Rōshi * Son Gohan * Son Gohan * Son Gokū * Tenshinhan * Trunks * Yamcha }} The is the first ki-based attack shown within the entirety of the Dragon Ball series, the signature attack of the students of the Turtle School, and most importantly — as well as famously — the signature attack of Son Gokū, the overall protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. History Muten Rōshi claims to have invented the Kamehameha during a 50-year time period pre-''Dragon Ball''.Dragon Ball chapter 15, page 2 The attack itself, despite being the signature of Muten Rōshi, was famous among martial artists before the time of Mr. Satan, as even Yamcha knew the specifics behind the technique, and had heard of it, though he could not yet perform it.Dragon Ball chapter 14, page 8 Usage In order to initiate the Kamehameha, the user must first cup their hands together while also keeping them open, throwing them to their sides; this causes ki to gather and converge at a single point between their hands. Upon chanting the name of the attack, the user stresses the last syllable with a shout—before throwing their hands forward, unleashing the ki in the form of an enormous, surging beam of energy capable of causing large amounts of destruction. However, it seems that the two-handed approach is optional—it can be utilized by any of the user's two limbs; however, it is not certain if this is exclusive to Gokū or not. In addition, the Kamehameha is notable for having the most variants of any ki attack—the colour and properties can be customized at the user's will, but the appearance of the attack is consistent. Trivia * The attack was named after from Hawaii; this was suggested by Toriyama's wife.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume *In Dragon Ball series, there's no explanation to what the name "Kamehameha" is supposed to mean in the context "Turtle Destruction Wave," but a theory among fandom. Except having the only kanji "波/''ha''" meaning "wave", the left were written in hiragana system, which has no inherent meaning. The first part of the theory is that the "かめ/''kame''" links up with "亀/''kame''", ("turtle") showing relations to Kame Sennin, but it's never written with the kanji "亀" among the series. Furthurmore, "はめ/''hame''" has no particularly obvious meaning, where fandom thinks that it's short for "破滅/''hametsu''", ("destruction"). They're something never established in the series or Toriyama interviews, etc. Notes and References ;Notes ;References Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Ki Manipulation Techniques Category:Energy Waves